particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kundrati language
|- |} The Kundrati language is a language spoken in the Kundrati Union. Phonemes Vowels * i: pronounced like the i in mach'i'''ne * e: pronounced like the a in t'a'ble * a: pronounced like the o in t'o'p * o: pronounced like the o in h'o'me * u: pronounced like the u in t'u'be There are also several dipthongs, or vowel combinations. * ai: pronounced similar to the i of k'i'te * ei: pronounced similar to the a of s'a'me * oi: pronounced similar to the oi of j'oi'n * eu: no English equivalent; as in the Italian ''Eu'ropa' or the Spanish 'f'eu'do' * au: pronounced similar to the ou of h'ou'se Consonants When the red, blue, or green transcription is not listed, they are the same as the black. * p, b, t, d, k, g, m, n, f, s, l: like in English * j: pronounced as the y in '''y'es tt and dd: pronounced like t and d, but in the same place that y is pronounced. May sound somewhat like 'ty' and 'dy'. * th: always prounced as in th'in, not as in '''th'is * x: pronounced like the 'sh' of 'sh'ip * ñ: pronounced as in the ñ of El Niñ'o; like an n pronounced in the same place that y is. May sound somewhat like 'ny'. * r: pronounced as in Spanish, using the same flap of the tongue in the American la'tt'er or la'dd'er * rr: pronounced as in Spanish, as in a'rr'iba * c: pronounced like the 'ts' of ha'ts''' ('c' is used as in Polish) * tx: pronounced like the 'ch' of ch'ur'ch Phonological Constraints Syllables can be Vowel-Consonant-Vowel, Consonant-Vowel, or Vowel-Consonant. For instance, 'jar', 'geh' (pronouncing the h), 'xix', 'txa', 'mi', and 'i?' would all be 'legal' syllables. The only consonant cluster (string of multiple consonants) is stop+r; that is, 'pr', 'br', 'tr', 'dr', 'ttr', 'ddr', 'kr' and 'gr' are all acceptable. This consonant cluster must happen at the beginning of a syllable. 'Pra', 'brem', and 'ttri' would all be acceptable, while 'abr', 'ugr' and 'tebr' would not. Grammar Generally, Kundrati is an inflective, absolutive-ergative language. There are four categories of Kundrati nouns. They are: * People and titles; these nouns end with -e. Example: paure (child) * Other living things (including plants); these nouns end with -ak. Example: anmalak (animal) * Inanimate objects (furniture, houses, etc.); these nouns end with -un. Example: saulkun (chair) * Other nouns (abstractions, etc.); these nouns end with -ath. Example: alderdath (political party) Pronouns * Ni "I" * Di "You (singular)" * Is "He/She/It" * Gon "We" * Fik "You (plural)" * Me "They" Articles Articles are inflected for plurality and declension. Noun Cases There are 8 noun cases a noun can be in, and all cases have a plural and singular form. * Absolutive: Used for the subject of sentences without a direct object, and direct objects. For instance, in the sentence 'Ike paure ferita isek.' (The child slept), 'paure' is in the absolutive case because it is the subject of a sentence in which there is no direct object. In the sentence 'Ika anmalap ike paure ikutgu isekois.' (The animal saw the child), 'paure' is again the absolutive because it's the direct object of a sentence. * Ergative: Used for the subject of sentences with a direct object. For instance, in the sentence 'Ike pauret ika anmalak ikutgu isekois.' (The child saw the animal), 'paure' is in the ergative case as 'pauret' because it is the subject of a sentence in which there is a direct object. * Vocative: Used for verbal commands, when calling someone's name. For instance, in the sentence 'Ike paured, edyadzo ddaf!' (Child, eat!), 'paure' is in the vocative case as 'paured' because someone is addressing the child directly. * Genitive: Used to describe ownership, similar to the ending -'s in English. For instance, in the sentence {TBD} ({TBD}), 'paure' is in the genitive case as 'paurek' because the {TBD} described belongs to the child. * Dative: Used for indirect objects. For instance, in the sentence {TBD} ({TBD}), 'paure' is in the dative case as 'paurer' because the {TBD} described is {TBD} to the child. * Ablative: Used to describe the point of departure for an action. For instance, in the sentence {TBD} ({TBD}), 'paure' is in the ablative case as 'pauretik' because the {TBD} described is moving away from the child. * Terminative: Used to describe the destination for an action. For instance, in the sentence {TBD} ({TBD}), 'paure' is in the terminative case as 'paureran' because the {TBD} described is moving towards the child. * Instrumental: Used to show with what an action is done. For instance, in the sentence {TBD} ({TBD}), '{TBD}' is in the instrumental case as '{TBD}' because it is being used to {TBD}. First Declension (-e) Second Declension (-ak) Third Declension (-un) Fourth Declension (-ath) Verbs Usually, the part of a sentence that deals with an action is made up of two verbs: the 'main verb' and the 'auxiliary verb'. The auxiliary verb is conjugated for the subject and object of the sentence, as well as the time of the action (past/present/future). The main verb is conjugated for everything else: perfection (I have done it vs. I do it), progression (I am doing it vs. I do it), and mood (You do it vs. It is important that you do it vs. Do it! vs. You do not do it). Passivity (Someone/something did it vs. It was done) is sometimes shown by using a 'subjectless' form of the auxiliary verb. For instance, 'The voters elected Bob.' is 'Iye sokeyat Bobe adlegu mekois.', while 'Bob was elected.' is 'Bobe adlegu ekois.' Main verb As mentioned earlier, the main verb is conjugated for perfection, progression, and mood. There are five verb declensions in Kundrati. Two are used for intransitive verbs, and three are for transitive verbs. Verbs which can be both are usually sorted for the more important category, and those that are too close to call (e.g. to eat) are often put in one of the three transitive declensions. -id (intransitive) -da (intransitive) -gum (transitive) -co (transitive) -se (transitive) Auxiliary verb The auxiliary verb 'af' plays a crucial part in the sentence formation of Kundrati. Present tense Past tense Future tense Adjectives See Also * Kundrati-English Dictionary * Kundrati Phrasebook * Kundrati names Category:Kundrati language Category:Language